Fic de Pascoa É tudo culpa do chocolate
by julythereza
Summary: Hinata adorava chocolate, adorava a páscoa, esperava ele chegar, mais demorou... Dormiu pensando nele, acordou ao lado dele no dia de páscoa... "Como seria tomar aqueles lábios? Qual seria seu gosto?” Oneshort! Fic de Páscoa! ºNejiHinaº


De um surto nasceu essa fic...  
Hehe, estava pensando em algo para a páscoa!

Daí, veio essa idéia, demorei dois dias para escrever, espero que gostem!

**Fic de páscoa – NejiHina – É tudo culpa do chocolate!**

Ela gostava da Páscoa, gostava de ovos, gostava de dar e receber os deliciosos ovos de chocolate. Mas naquele momento, ela se encontrava sentada em meio as flores, olhando o horizonte, o sol já estava se pondo, amanhã seria o tão esperado domingo de páscoa e ele não estaria lá... Hinata tinha comprado ovos de chocolate para todos, seus companheiros de equipe, Shino, Kiba e nem se esqueceu do Akamaru, ia lhe dar um osso de chocolate. Comprou também um ovo para a sua ex-sensei, Kurenai, um ovo para sua adorada amiga TenTen, para a sua estimada irmã, Hanabi, para o seu pai, Hiashi. E para ele, Neji, seu primo. A jovem Hyuuga tinha perdido as esperanças dele chegar à tempo para a páscoa. Neji havia sido chamado de ultima hora para uma missão de rank A, talvez não demorasse, mais talvez demorasse, não se sabia ao certo. A kunochi se levantou e se pós a caminhar de volta para a mansão, ia tomar seu tão esperado banho e depois comer seu jantar, o sol já tinha se posto por completo.

Depois de banho tomado e de jantar comido ela foi tentar dormir, quem sabe se ela dormisse Neji chegasse mais rápido? Hinata a muito tempo já tinha se esquecido de naruto, ele era mais feliz com a Sakura. A muito tempo seu coração já pertencia a outro, sem que ele nem mesmo percebe-se. Ela começou a reparar mais nele, no modo de agir, no olhar, no jeito que os seus cabelos ficavam incrivelmente lindos quando ele os soltava, na marca que ele tinha na testa, com o dever de protege-lá sempre. Aos poucos ela começou a se apaixonar, Neji era um mistério para ela, um mistério que ela queria desvendar. Uma coisa que ela tinha certeza é que ele não a odiava, seus olhos não mostravam isso. Mais não sabia o que ele sentia em relação à ela. Neji não era de mostrar seus sentimentos, os demonstrava apenas quando ele queria, ou seja, nunca.

Hinata por não conseguir dormir, acabou-se por levantar da sua cama, abrir o seu guarda-roupa e pegar um ovo, decorado com um papel marrom, em detalhes azul marinho, aquele era o ovo de Neji. Acabou-se por ir ao quarto do seu primo. O cheiro de chocolate parecia estar em todas as partes. Talvez fosse por isso, Neji exalava chocolate, talvez ela tivesse se apaixonado por ele, por culpa do chocolate. Ela colocou o ovo dele na escrivaninha, e deitou-se na cama de casal. Pegou um dos travesseiros e o levou as narinas, o cheiro era chocolate. Hinata acabou-se por dormir na cama, abraçada ao travesseiro.

ºOºO°Oº

Era tarde da noite, realmente muito tarde, quase meia noite. Finalmente a missão tinha acabado, e com poucos ferimentos ele tinha saído. Nessa missão ele não queria demorar, pois era domingo de páscoa, sabia que alguém esperava o seu ovo... Sem contar que ele queria presentea-lá, tinha isso em mente, talvez fosse cedo, ou tarde demais, mais ainda sim tinha esperança. Isso era fato, ele estava apaixonado pela prima, talvez por causa daquela vez, a primeira vez que ele à viu, ainda na sua infância, tinha à achado muito bonitinha, ela cresceu e se tornou uma mulher de se chamar a atenção, mais ainda sim com o mesmo jeitinho de sempre, ainda sim era a Hinata-sama, delicada, protegida e linda. Neji entrou sem delongas na mansão Hyuuga, passou por um guarda que dormia, ao invés de estar acordado vigiando. Estava pensando na sua caminha, confortável e quentinha. Ele entrou no seu quarto pegou uma calça moletom e se dirigiu ao seu banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido, estava cansado. De banho tomado, somente com a calça moletom, com seu dorso descoberto, ele tinha esperanças de uma boa noite de sono em sua confortável cama. Grande engano ele tivera.

- Hinata-sama? O que faz aqui? – ele se perguntou ao ver a jovem deitada confortavelmente em sua cama.

Ele se pos a admira-lá, ela parecia tão serena e confortável... Ela usava uma camisola branca, que ia até abaixo dos seus joelhos, estava um pouco levantada, ele pode admirar as pernas torneadas e bem definidas da jovem.

"_Ela estava me esperando? Por quê?"_ Neji se perguntou. Ele foi até o seu guarda-roupa, tirou um fundo falso. Pode-se ver um ovo de chocolate com um papel branco e prata. _"Ufa! Parece que ela não achou!"_ Ele pensou, tirou o ovo de lá e fechou o guarda-roupa. Quando ia voltar seu olhar para a cama, ele pode perceber na sua escrivaninha, um ovo todo decorado em marrom, com alguns detalhes em azul marinho, no papel. Hinata não tinha se esquecido dele. Ele sorriu pelo canto da boca e colocou o ovo próximo ao dela.

Quando ele sentou-se na sua cama, pode perceber que Hinata segurava próximo as narinas o travesseiro preferido dele. Novamente ele sorriu. Tirou o travesseiro dos braços dela, e a acertou melhor na cama. A pegou no colo e tirou as cobertas. A cabeça dela ficou relaxada no travesseiro, cobriu-a com o lençol e deitou-se ao lado dela. Admirou o belo rosto angelical, e com essa visão perfeita ele dormiu, estava esgotado por causa da missão.

°O°O°O°

Chocolate, como ela gostava do cheiro do chocolate. Com esse cheiro ela se lembrou, ela havia dormido na cama do Neji! Hinata abriu os olhos e deu de cara com uma bela tatuagem, o selo do Neji. Ela olhou a sua volta, estava na cama dele, junto com ele... Hinata pode sentir que ele havia à abraçado pela cintura. Era domingo de páscoa. Talvez Neji tivesse chegado ao meio da noite. _"Ele me cobriu com o lençol e tomou de volta seu travesseiro!"_ Hinata pensou mais ela percebeu que era ela que estava com o travesseiro dele, Neji tinha pegado um outro qualquer.

Hinata levou uma mão ao rosto de Neji, fez um carinho na bochecha dele, contornou o selo da bouke, no que a mão de Neji, que estava em sua cintura segurou a mão dela. Hinata ficou extremamente vermelha ao constatar que seu primo não dormia. Neji abriu vagarosamente seus olhos que se encontraram com os brilhantes olhos de Hinata.

- Neji... nii... san? – ela falou gaguejante, pensou que ele ainda estava dormindo, mais se percebia que ele estava bem acordado.

- Ohayo Hinata-sama. – ele desejou, soltando a mão dela.

- O... Ohayo Neji nii-san… - ela falou, ficando mais vermelha ainda, se possível.

- O que estava fazendo aqui, ontem a noite? – Neji perguntou, sem rodeios.

- Eu... Eu... – ela começou, tinha que pensar rapidamente, tentando achar uma desculpa decente, mais Neji era muito esperto para ela falar qualquer coisa.

- Está tentando achar uma desculpa é? – Neji perguntou à ela rindo.

- É tudo culpa do chocolate! – foi o que ela respondeu.

Ou seja, tudo era culpa do cheiro de chocolate que ele exalava.

Hinata sentou-se na cama, sendo observada pelo seu primo. Seus olhos pararam na escrivaninha, onde se tinha dois ovos de páscoa. Ela pode ver o ovo que ela ia dar para ele, e um outro, que talvez fosse o dela.

- Para mim? – ela perguntou apontando para o ovo que nem uma criança.

- Sim, é seu, feliz páscoa Hinata-sama! – Neji respondeu.

Hinata abriu um sorriso lindo, e pulou da cama, indo pegar o ovo que ela ia dar para o seu primo.

- Esse é o seu nii-san! Feliz páscoa! – ela entregou o ovo para ele e saltitante, pegou o seu ovo.

Voltou-se a sentar no meio da cama, abrindo seu ovo. Chocolate branco? Ah, como ela gostava desse chocolate! Lembrava a pele extremamente branquinha de Neji, na verdade o cheiro dele lembrava chocolate branco. Ela colocou um grande pedaço na boca e mastigou, deliciando-se com o sabor, era tão bom! Neji a observava comer o chocolate com gosto. Hinata ao perceber que ele a observava, se aproximou mais dele e lhe ofereceu um pedaço. Neji negou com a cabeça, no que ela levou o pedaço à boca.

Uma vontade grande tomou conta do gênio Hyuuga. _"Como seria tomar aqueles lábios? Qual seria seu gosto?"_ Ele se perguntou. Os olhos de Neji brilharam em malicia e desejo, Hinata estranhou. Neji ia se aproximando mais e mais, porem Hinata não se moveu, não se afastou e nem se aproximou mais, ficou apenas olhando Neji se aproximar.

Hinata fechou os olhos e contato veio logo que em seguida. Neji a enlaçou pela cintura, no que a timidez dela fora deixada de lado, Hinata levou as duas mãos ao pescoço dele. O beijo se iniciou calmo e suave. Neji pode sentir o gostoso sabor de chocolate branco misturado ao sabor dela, um choque elétrico passou por ambos. Neji continuava a beija-lá e ela continuava a corresponder, no que os corpos se colaram mais, era fato o desejo que ambos sentiam um pelo outro. Logo a boca de Neji desceu ao pescoço de Hinata, beijando, mordiscando e lambendo, Hinata soltava leves gemidos de prazer... Foi aí que uma batida na porta do gênio Hyuuga os fez separar.

- Neji onii-san, você está aí? – pode-se ouvir a voz de Hanabi.

Neji olhou para Hinata, ela estava completamente vermelha e respirava rapidamente. Neji também respirava aceleradamente, e estava um tanto rubro.

- Eu... Eu estou aqui sim Hanabi-sama, cheguei no meio da noite. – Neji respondeu, no seu tom frio de sempre.

Hinata pode perceber, ele não a tratava com esse tom frio à muito tempo, por que será?

- Hum... Você deve estar cansado onii-san... A Hina onee-san veio te ver? Não a achei no quarto dela? – Hanabi perguntou. A porta continuava fechada.

Hinata estava quieta, encolhida. Achou que Neji ia dizer que ela estava ali, com ele.

- Não, não, a Hinata-sama não veio me procurar, sugiro que procure no jardim, ou talvez na sala de refeições... – Neji respondeu – Eu irei dormir mais um pouco, depois você me dê o ovo.

- Baka! Como sabe que eu comprei um ovo para você? – Hanabi perguntou irritada.

- Hanabi-sama, depois, apenas me deixe dormir! – Neji exclamou em tom ameaçador.

Resmungando e batendo o pé, Hanabi saiu para procurar a irmã.

- Eu... Eu... Hinata-sama, acho melhor você ir para o seu quarto. – neji falou, sem olha-lá nos olhos.

Hinata bateu os dedos em mania dela, quando ela ficava muito nervosa.

- Hai... Eu... Eu só vou... vou pegar o meu ovo de chocolate. – ela concordou, gaguejante.

Ela foi para o meio da cama de casal, acertou o ovo, e o enrolou novamente. Quando ela ia sair da cama, Neji se aproximou rapidamente e a puxou para que ela se sentasse no meio das pernas dele.

- Eu te amo... – Neji sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele pode sentir ela tremer. Neji ia tirar as mãos dela, mais ao perceber que ela colocou o ovo de chocolate de lado, continuou a abraça-lá por trás. Sentiu as pequenas mãos delicadas tocarem as suas. Hinata segurou uma das mãos de Neji e a levou aos eu rosto, no que Neji fez um carinho no rosto dela.

- Eu amo você também, nii-san. – Hinata falou, sua voz não saiu falhada, saiu delicada, suave e decidida.

Neji sorriu pelo canto da boca e virou o rosto dela com delicadeza. Os lábios tornaram a se encontrar num misto de felicidade, desejo e amor. Eles se amavam e apenas aquilo bastava para os dois, quem diria, É tudo culpa do chocolate... hehe!

**Owari!**

**N/A:** Oie gente, espero que gostem dessa oneshort! Foi um surto meu e da Sâmara, minha Inner, por isso naum reclamem! Kissus! Ja ne! Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
